


Alien Visitor

by tooberjoober



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Young Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: While home alone, a young James Kirk gets a visit from a Vulcan from the future. Meanwhile, Spock finds himself face to face with a younger version of his Captain.





	Alien Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a spiritual successor to Accidentally Granted Wish. If you haven’t read that, go check it out maybe. Anyways hope you enjoy and if you do, let me know!

Jim hummed to himself, sitting on the back porch of his house, and pressing a cool washcloth to his left eye. His mom was with Sam at some science fair convention thing. Jim hadn’t been very interested in it. Especially since they’d be getting home late. No, Jim had something more important to do. 

He looked up at the stars, pulling his knees underneath him and pulling out an old communicator his dad had given him the last time he was home. It didn’t work anymore, but that didn’t really matter. He pressed several buttons quickly before placing it beside him along with the washcloth he had been holding to a developing black eye. “Comming Captain George Kirk.” His eyes scanned the array of stars above him. Sometimes he liked to pretend he could see his dad’s ship, although even he knew it wasn’t likely. 

Jim cleared his throat. “Hey dad. Mom and Sam are at another science thing. I know it’s important for a captain to know a lot of things, but I almost fell asleep when Sam tried to explain some of the stuff they were talking about.” Jim admitted. “I uh…got into another fight with Franky. But I had a good reason!” Jim exclaimed. “He said Starfleet was dumb. Said that you were a captain of dummies. So I punched him. It felt really good. Until he punched me back. Mom said she thinks I’m gonna have a black eye tomorrow.” 

Jim paused for a moment. He thought he heard someone moving in the fields around him. “Uh hello?” He exclaimed into the darkness, grabbing a flashlight from a nearby table and shining it around him. 

”Apologies.” A tall man said, approaching with his hands up. “I did not mean to startle you.” Jim attributed the greenish tint of the man’s skin and his pointed ears to the subpar glow of the flashlight. “I seem to have transported here by mistake. I heard you speaking and was hoping you’d be able to tell me where I am.” Spock looked at the child with interest. He could not make out his features, but there was something terribly familiar about that voice, about this place. 

”Where you are?” Jim asked, lowering his flashlight slightly. “You’re in Iowa. Er…on Earth.” He added, seeing now the pointed ears weren’t made by the shadows at all. “I’m Jim. What’s your name?” Jim knew his mother would be upset if she knew he was talking to this man alone. But he didn’t feel scared. He felt like he knew this person. 

”Jim…Kirk?” Spock recalled how his bondmate had miraculously traveled back in time to a moment in Spock’s childhood. It appeared he was now given the same chance. 

”How’d you know my name?” Jim asked, curiously. 

”Fascinating.” Spock said with a breath. “My name is Spock and…” He wasn’t sure how exactly to explain. “We are acquainted. Or at least…we will be.” 

Jim’s eyes widened as Spock approached the light of the porch. “Are you saying that you’re from the future?” Before Spock could respond Jim spoke again. “Do all people look like you in the future or are you special?” 

Spock cleared his throat. “I am not human. I am a Vulcan.” 

”Oh! I know some about Vulcans!” Jim exclaimed, making room for Spock to sit beside him. “You guys like logic! And you’re in the federation! And you live on a super hot desert planet!” 

”All correct.” Spock said with a hint of fondness playing at his lips. Although now he could see the bruise beginning to form around Jim’s eye. “Jim…what happened to your eye?” 

”Oh.” Jim averted his gaze, picking up the washcloth again. “The kid down the street is a jerk. He keeps insulting Starfleet and my dad.” 

Spock felt a flare of anger spark within him, though he quickly controlled it. Still the thought of someone harming his t’hy’la, even this younger version of him, was upsetting. “There is no reason for violence, although I understand your actions.” 

”He’s a mean kid.” Jim said, eyes going back up to the stars above. “So how do I meet you in the future, Spock?” 

The corner of Spock’s mouth turned upwards in a small smile. “I am your first officer on board the Enterprise.” He responded evenly. 

“My first officer…” Jim trailed off, realization coming to his eyes. “I get to be a captain? And on the Enterprise too?” His grin radiated light and warmth, familiar to Spock through his own Jim, and a childlike wonder that was perfectly in place with the boy. 

”You becomes the youngest captain in Starfleet history.” Spock said, a small amount of pride welling up inside him. “And in my opinion, one of the most capable and talented captains in Starfleet history.” 

”Really?” Jim grinned. “That’s awesome!” He glanced up at the stars again. “My dad’s a Captain.” 

”Is that so?” Spock asked, even though he was aware. 

”Yeah.” Jim nodded. “We don’t see him a lot cause he’s always super busy. But when we do, he always tells us the coolest stories about where he’s been.” After a moment of silence, Jim spoke again. “Do you have any cool stories about where we go?” 

”Yes. Would you like to hear some?” Spock asked. Jim nodded. Spock began to tell him of the different creatures and planets they had faced together, and eventually, Jim fell asleep on the porch listening to Spock. Spock pulled a blanket from a rocking chair and covered Jim. And a few moments later he was back on the Enterprise. 

* * *

“Jim.” Spock said as he arrived in the transporter room. “I’m uncertain if you will remember, but just now I was speaking to your younger self. I was transported back in time to you as you had been to me.” 

”That’s strange.” Jim said. “I…believe I may remember a dream talking to a Vulcan in a cornfield, but I don’t remember the specifics.” He smiled at Spock. “So…how was I?” 

“You were speaking to yourself, as though your father was there and you had a black eye from defending Starfleet.” Spock said. “Really Jim, you haven’t changed very much.”


End file.
